


The Real Story of How They Got Engaged

by DoctorRoseAfterDark (lastbluetardis)



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbluetardis/pseuds/DoctorRoseAfterDark
Summary: There are some stories that aren’t fit to be shared with the general public, but are fun memories to have nevertheless.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948375
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70
Collections: Fangirlia Kinktober Fest!





	The Real Story of How They Got Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Kinktober! I made it! Up until an hour ago, exactly zero words of this were written 😂
> 
> Prompt: voyeurism  
> ~2100 words
> 
> Btw, this is HiddenTreasures/lastbluetardis, just publishing under the pseud where I've moved all my smutty PWP fics 😘

Rose doesn’t mean to interrupt this, er, _private moment_. Honestly, she doesn’t. Her plan is to use the toilet, check on the baby, then make coffee and enjoy a lazy Sunday morning with her family. The baby’d had her and James up all night, thanks to teething and a recent bout of sleep regression; she’s sure James will appreciate a lazy morning cuddle on the couch. She can nurse the baby and he can make breakfast, then maybe they can play a video game or catch up on one of the thousand shows or films they’re behind on.

The clank of pipes and the water heater tells her that her partner is taking a shower, but she thinks nothing of it as she opens the door. Over the past three years of living together, they’ve seen each other utterly naked hundreds of times; it’s not uncommon for one of them to use the toilet while the other is showering.

Because of this, it takes Rose a few seconds to register what she’s seeing and hearing. A plume of steam greets her, as does the sound of pattering water and the vent fan. The frosted glass of the shower door is steamed up, but she can still see the lanky outline of James standing beneath the spray.

He has his head tipped back—not an unusual position for someone taking a shower. However, what catches her attention is the rest of his body. Specifically his arm, which is moving rather rhythmically in front of his hips. This is when her ears finally hear past the spray of water to pick up the muffled grunts and groans, noises she is all too familiar with.

Heat prickles across her skin, swooping low through her belly. She should turn around, let him have his privacy. But she’s rooted to the spot, her feet like lead weights holding her at the doorway to their bathroom.

His arm is moving faster now, and she can see it clearly in her mind’s eye. She can see the way he’s stroking himself, the way he adjusts his grip as his hand moves up and down, the way he gives the head a tight _squeeze_ on the upstroke.

Her blood pounds between her legs, a delicious tingle she wants to address.

James lets out a curse and a moan, and Rose can’t hold back anymore. She has never moved so fast in her life, tugging off her sleep shirt and her knickers before she yanks open the shower door.

He lets out an unholy yelp, and, comically, grabs the flannel and holds it in front of his crotch. As though she’s never seen his cock before. As though she hasn’t spent the past minute watching and listening to him have a wank.

“Rose,” he squeaks, his voice several octaves higher than normal. He clears his throat but it doesn’t help. “What- what- what are you doing?”

“Sounded like my boyfriend was havin’ a bit too much fun without me,” she replies. “I didn’t want to miss out.”

She doesn't give him a chance to respond; she loops her arms around his neck and crashes her mouth to his. God, they need to do this more often, snog in the shower. The slick drag of his body against hers sets her nerves aflame with pleasure and desire and a desperation to be touched.

The wet _thwack_ of the flannel hitting the shower floor is followed by his arms wrapping around her waist, hauling her closer. He is so hard at her belly, where he grinds helplessly against her.

“S-sorry,” he pants. “Didn’t mean to… I would’ve stayed in bed with you… _fuck_ , but I woke up so hard and you were sound asleep.”

The sheer _need_ in his voice sends a shiver down her spine, and she clamps her thighs together for any modicum of relief. And for as much as she wants to reprimand him, to tell him he could’ve woken her, she knows she probably would have refused his advances. With how little sleep she’s running on, she would’ve been furious with him for waking her.

“I wanna come,” he croaks, his hands a vice around her arse as he drags his hips up and down, in and out, pleasuring himself against her.

“Were you close?” she asks unnecessarily. With the sounds he’d been making and the somewhat frantic rhythm of his hips, she knows he was.

Still, he breathes, “God, yes.”

He lets out the most pathetic whimper she’s ever heard when she places her hands on his chest and gives him a small nudge. But he dutifully responds, and takes a step back. The heat and steam of the shower have nothing to do with the crimson tinge of his cheeks and neck.

He clenches his hands into fists as his toes grip the shower floor; she can almost _see_ his body vibrating with tension, with the need to touch or be touched.

“Well, don’t let me stop you,” she drawls when he stands there, unmoving.

He blinks and cocks his head to the side. “I don’t understand. Don’t you want…?”

He gestures vaguely between his crotch and hers, and she swallows down a giggle. Instead, she explains, “Remember I nearly broke my arse the last time we tried to shag—properly shag—in the shower.”

“You didn’t _break your arse_ ,” he scoffs, rolling his eyes, but one of his hands has migrated between his legs to give attention to his hard, throbbing length.

“ _Nearly_ broke my arse,” she insists. “‘Cos you dropped me.”

“I didn’t drop you!” he splutters.

She bites her lip around a grin. Really, it had been entirely her fault, the incident she’s referring to. She had come so hard around him that when she arched her hips, her shoulders had had the leverage of the shower wall, and she’d accidentally pushed him off balance. They both overcompensated in an attempt to break their fall, but it had been no use. Though they each went crashing to the floor, she had higher to fall, thanks to him having been holding her up. Her tailbone had been bruised for weeks, and it took months for either of them to share a shower again.

But she loves teasing him about it, because he gets so adorably indignant. If you think about it, though, he was the one who had made her come so hard in the first place, which was what catalyzed the accident. So really, it was all his fault.

“Sure, love,” she says, blowing him a kiss. “Now, weren’t you in the middle of something?”

“Oh, yes,” he groans, and she can’t tell if it’s in response to her question, or the fact that his hand is moving up and down his cock again.

He moans, his eyelids fluttering shut as his hand works himself harder and faster. His chest heaves with his unsteady breaths, and he reaches out to brace his other hand against the wall. He’s hunched over now, his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw hanging open as he pants for breath.

God, he’s beautiful. She loves watching him lose himself in his pleasure. He so often makes sure to finish her off first before he comes that she almost always gets the chance to see him come undone.

“My James,” she whispers.

Slowly, she steps closer to him, not wanting to startle him or throw him off his rhythm, but wanting to touch him.

“Rose,” he rasps, the muscles of his throat working as his breathing stutters.

She wraps her arm around his waist, pressing herself into his side. She can feel the rhythm of his hand as he brushes against her stomach.

He pulls his other arm away from the wall to wrap around her waist. His fingers dig into her skin as he drops his forehead to her shoulder. She shivers as his breath tickles her damp skin. 

_Not much longer now_ , she thinks as his hand speeds up and the noises he’s making turn more urgent.

She bites her lip around an echoing moan when he cries out and comes against her belly. He’s shaking in her arms, gripping her so tightly as though she’s the only thing in the world keeping him upright.

She strokes any part of him that she can reach as he slowly comes down from his high, letting out involuntary sighs and shudders as he does. He is in no hurry to move, and in fact wraps both arms around her waist to hold her closer, keeping his face tucked into the side of her neck.

“I love you,” he mumbles, swaying them slowly from side to side. “Thank you. This was really nice… thank you.”

“Anytime,” she says, giving his waist a squeeze. “My turn?”

She can feel him smile into her neck. “Your turn. Do I get to watch?”

“‘Course.”

James pulls his face away from her neck and then slots his lips over hers. The kiss is soft and sweet, and though she would prefer something harder and more demanding, the brush of his mouth against hers his enough to stoke the fire swelling deep in her core.

But just as Rose is about to let her hand dip between her legs, she manages to hear a far-off wail. Groaning in frustration, she drops her head onto James’s chest.

“Babies. Such a cock block,” he quips. He kisses the top of her head. “I’ll take care of her. You finish your shower. And, er, finish yourself off too, if you’d like.”

“Oh, I was plannin’ on it.” What with how intensely she is throbbing with desire, there is no way she’s leaving this shower without an orgasm, thank you very much. “But you’re gonna miss the show.”

“I’m sure I can catch the encore later on,” he says with an over-the-top wink.

“If you’re lucky.” She leans up to press a firm, parting kiss to his lips. “Go on. Get the baby. And put the coffee on, would you?”

He snaps off a sharp salute. “Yessir.”

“That’s a good boyfriend,” she coos. “I’ve got you all trained up, don’t I?”

He grimaces. “I _hate_ that word. _Boyfriend_. Makes it sound like we’re thirteen.”

“Well what else would you prefer me to call you?” Rose asks, a little impatiently. Their daughter is only getting louder, and she is still aroused beyond belief; staring at her soaking-wet gorgeous naked boyfriend is not helping. “Partner? Lover? Father of my child?”

“Well, _husband_ seems like the next logical step,” he says. “Fiancé first, I suppose.”

And he’s said it so casually, it takes her brain a moment to catch up. Rose blinks once. Twice. But James is simply staring nervously at her.

“You did _not_ just propose to me like that,” she says in disbelief.

“Well, if you don’t want to marry me, that's all you had to say,” he mutters, a little playfully but also a bit wounded.

They’ve discussed marriage before, plenty of times. And it was something they both agreed they probably wanted. But it has been well over a year since they last had the discussion, when they panicked that maybe they ought to get married before the baby came. They never speak about it so bluntly, though; it’s usually the casual _idea_ that they‘ll end up married.

“James, you know I want to marry you,” Rose says, grabbing his arm before he can flee the room. “Of course I want to marry you. It’s something we always said we’d do, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he says, a small smile curving his lips. “So… does this mean we’re engaged?”

“No,” she says, and before his face can fall, she adds, “I want a _proper_ proposal so I can actually tell people the story.”

“Well, this would make a funny story, wouldn’t it?” he muses.

She snorts. “How exactly would you like me to tell it? “Hi, Mum! Guess what? James proposed! Oh, how did it happen? Well, you see, I was visiting the toilet and heard him havin’ a wank so I joined him, and when we were finished, he popped the question. So romantic, isn’t it?” Yeah, I’m gonna pass on that.”

James lets out a laugh and admits, “Okay, yeah, that’s probably not the best story to share with our friends and family. Oh all right, Rose Tyler. You win. Guess I’ll save the ring for a later date.”

He winks at her and exits the shower, closing the frosted glass door behind him. He has already wrapped a towel around his hips and is walking out of the bathroom by the time the words sink in.

Horniness be damned, Rose yanks open the shower door and shrieks, “You have a ring?!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you've read this, I would love to hear from you 💜💜💜


End file.
